The Elves and The Men
by Zulfa kim
Summary: Peri sang makhluk suci dan manusia berhati bersih.. tak pernah takdir menuliskan kisah mereka beradu lebur dalam sebuah asmara.. namun apakah ternyata mereka mampu membuat takdir mereka sendiri? WARN : DLDR/BL/KYUWOOK! my new Kyuwook ff..
1. Chapter 1

KyuWook ff…

Pria itu menghunuskan pedangnya kesana kemari tanpa henti. Dia sudah tak peduli pada apapun yang terkena pedangnya kini. Rambut pirang nya yang panjang menari dengan indah mengikuti pergerakannya, berkilau mengerikan terkena cahaya remang-remang. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti itu pula rambutnya. Telinga nya panjang khas jenisnya. Marcus.. panggilan khas nya di kawasan middle-earth.

Dia menebas satu persatu makhluk mengerikan dihadapannya. Mereka yang menghalangi jalan nya satu persatu terpisah antara kepala dan tubuhnya. Namun.. Orc dan Goblin itu tetap berdatangan di gua pengap yang sengaja ia datangi untuk meluapkan perasaannya.

Ia harus membunuh mereka. Ia harus menghilangkan perasaan yg bercokol dalam hatinya. Biarkanlah makhluk terkutuk ini menjadi pelampiasan dendamnya yang kini terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Di depan matanya…. sang ayah membunuh kekasih hatinya.

Pria mungil itu berjalan lemas, raut kelelahan jelas kentara di paras manisnya, di bahunya tersampir tas bekalnya. Bekalnya sudah akan habis.

Dia menggerutu kesal. Kalau bukan karena taruhan konyol orang tua nya ia tidak mungkin berakhir di sini.

Ya dia harus membuktikan, bahwa dia adalah pria yang patut dibanggakan. Dan pembuktian itu harus di buktikan dengan : membawa emas dari gunung sunyi.

Dia terus menggerutu sampai tak sengaja indera pendengar nya mendengar suara teriakan melengking. Teriakan itu berasal dari dalam goa di bukit tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ragu. Goa itu jelas adalah sarang orc dan goblin. Dia sendiri ke sana? Sama saja kau bunuh diri Kim Ryeowook! Batinnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang berteriak tadi?

Dan teriakan itu kembali terdengar… lebih panjang. Lebih menyayat hati. Lebih dari sekedar menyiratkan kesakitan. Namun juga duka yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ryeowook membulatkan tekadnya untuk menolong seseorang yang ia dengar tadi teriakannya. Dengan perlahan dan sering terpeleset, ia menuruni tebing dan menuju goa sarang Orc dan Goblin.  
Kaki nya yang kecil melangkah gugup, mata nya waspada melihat ke sana – kemari, takut ada makhluk lain yang tidak diinginkan datang mendekat. Tangannya meraba celana bagian kanan nya, di sana ia selipkan sebuah pedang, tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk sekedar menjadi alat pertahanan untuknya.  
Ia yakin sudah hampir dekat dengan keberadaan goa itu. namun, hutan yang menemaninya menuju ke sana terasa semakin kelam. Kuping nya dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri, kencang.. Terlalu kencang. Nafasnya memburu.

Di depan sana.. Gua itu sudah mulai terlihat. Pintu masuk nya tak terlalu besar, berdasar tanah yang lembek.  
Sayup Ryeowook mendengar suara-suara dari arah dalam goa. Suara itu semakin jelas mendekat. Itu artinya, apapun yang bergerak di dalam sana sedang menuju ke luar goa. Ryeowook memutuskan bersembunyi di sebuah pohon besar, menantikan apa yang akan keluar dari goa itu.

Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar, Goblin tua berbadan besar -perut nya terlalu besar tak seimbang dengan kakinya yang bahkan lebih kecil dari kaki Ryeowook- menyeret seseorang yang ia yakini adalah peri hutan.  
Peri hutan itu terseret setengah badannya, rambut nya yang putih dan panjang terurai menutupi wajah yang tak bisa Ryeowook liat.

Ryeowook yakin, walau penuh luka, peri hutan itu masih hidup. Si Goblin tua menyeret peri hutan itu bagai onggokan sampah tak bernilai. Di banting tubuh itu ke atas sebuah batu besar. Ryeowook berpikir pasti teriakan yang ia dengar tadi berasal dari peri hutan yang tak berdaya itu.

Rupanya sang Goblin tua punya misi untuk mengakhiri hidup peri hutan itu, karena Ryeowook melihat sang Goblin bersiap mengangkat sebuah batu besar lain yang hendak ia timpakan ke atas tubuh peri hutan itu. Otak Ryeowook berpikir keras bagaimana cara ia menyelamatkan peri hutan itu, jaraknya hanya sekitar 6 meter, tapi ia tak bisa menghadapi Goblin tua berperut besar tersebut. Tiba-tiba mata karamel Ryeowook melihat sebuah luka yang terdapat di sekitar dada kiri sang Goblin. Luka itu bolong dan berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari batu kerikil yang terdapat di sekitar tanah tempat Ryeowook bersembunyi sekarang.

Ryeowook mengambil sebuah batu kerikil yang paling dekat dengan kakinya, ia berdo'a semoga keberuntungan kali ini memihaknya, semoga lemparannya tepat mengenai luka sang Goblin. Ryeowook bersiap mengambil busur yang ada di ransel nya. Busur kesayangannya yang sering ia gunakan dalam permainan bersama anak-anak di daerahnya. Ia letakkan batu kerikil diantara busur itu, merentangkannya sejauh mungkin agar mendapat kekuatan yang besar. Setelah siap, Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya membidik sasaran. Tangannya mulai bergerak melepaskan batu kerikil itu.

"mati kau Goblin jelek." gumamnya.

—

Setelah memastikan sang Goblin tak bisa berkutik lagi, Ryeowook mendekati tubuh sang peri hutan. Tubuh itu terdapat banyak luka, walau luka itu tidak terlalu dalam. Ryeowook mencoba menggendong tubuh peri hutan itu, takut akan datang Goblin atau Orc lainnya. Namun ternyata, tubuh sang peri hutan lebih tinggi dan berat dari nya, sehingga ia harus melakukannya dengan usaha ekstra.

"kenapa kau berat sekali sih? Apa yang kau makan? Uuh.." Ryeowook menggerutu dalam usahanya membawa tubuh peri hutan itu.

Ryeowook merasa sudah lelah. Lagi pula dia sudah masuk ke dalam hutan yang sangat lebat. Tidak terlalu jauh memang dari goa sarang Orc dan Goblin itu, tapi dia hampir yakin dengan keadaan hari yang hampir gelap ini tak ada satupun makhluk itu yang akan mengejar mereka. Karena biasanya, pada malam hari banyak hewan beruang liar berkeliaran. Dan beruang liar itu adalah musuh besar Orc dan Goblin.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh peri hutan itu, mencoba menyingkirkan rambut putih panjang yang menutupi wajah peri hutan itu.

"astaga.." Ryeowook terkesiap.

Peri hutan itu punya paras yang tampan. Kulit nya putih bersih seperti warna rambutnya. Alisnya sedikit tebal bewarna hitam. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya penuh dan bewarna pink kemerahan. Tapi.. Ada yang aneh. Ada bekas lelehan air mata di sudut kanan dan kiri mata peri hutan itu yang kini masih terpejam. Yang Ryeowook dengar peri hutan itu jarang menangis, hampir tidak pernah malah.

"kau kenapa? Apa karena luka ini kau menangis? Apa terlalu sakit?" tangan Ryeowook secara tidak sadar bergerak membelai bekas lelehan air mata itu.

"aku akan mengobatimu.. Kau akan sembuh dan tidak akan sakit lagi. Jadi jangan menangis lagi."

_Andai saja Ryeowook tau, tidak hanya fisik yang terluka tapi hatinya pun bernanah. Apakah Ryeowook juga akan mengobati luka di hatinya? Apakah Ryeowook mampu?_

Ryeowook membuka isi ranselnya, mencari obat-obat yang dia bawa. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan setiap luka peri huran itu dan mengobatinya…

.

.  
_Dan takdir mereka yang kejam berawal dari sini…._

.

.  
To be continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Hallooo...

menunggu kelamjutam cerita ini? kebetulan sudah ku update diblog pribadi aku. silahkan search zulfakim dan kalian akan menemukannya. terimakasjih. ^^


End file.
